User talk:100x Big Bang Kamehameha
Welcome Hi, Matelsmed, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Aang13/Opinion Super Saiyan Usage. page. If you're new to editing on Wikia, check out for editing tips and tricks. Also, take a look at our Manual of Style, and Rules for editing guidelines on this particular wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Neffyarious (talk) 08:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Fixed position elements Please do not use these. It's a violation of the Terms of Use (interfering with the site layout), and you risk a global ban. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 14:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Yo http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/1YhH2IM.jpg Make a research before changing and editing 'This is the new Goku, with hair length identical to that of a super saiyan 1 and super saiyan 2' It's not only ssj1 related, it's like a fusion of ssj1 and ssj2 in hairstyle wise also, it's blue flame-like aura not flame-like blue aura SSJG:SSJ SSJ2 Teen Gohan or even adult Gohan has one bang falling, SSJ2 Goku has sharper/more spiky hair and one bang falling and 2 other sidebangs, now SSJG:SSJ form has the big spiky fluffy hair of SSJ but it combines it with the very sharp style of SSJ2, that's why it's like fusion of these 2 forms and have arguments to refute my information?? Clow468 (talk) 21:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Majin Booby (Miss Buu) and have arguments to refute my information?? Majin buu made from his own body, how could she be green if the material from which they made was pink ?? clearly note that images that I got are fan art (besides myself I said it) but this fan is more the character that images they had before (that image whose the wife of buu is also an assumption since she never appears in the game, is only named in the intro of the majin race) Clow468 (talk) 21:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Bottom line Fan Art isn't allowed so that is why your edit was undone now you can either follow the site policy or end up like other people who don't follow it and get banned the choice is yours. — A (t • ) 0 / 0 + 0 x 0 Add your alias so you don't get b& again — A (t • ) :I put that in my calculator and it blew up. Buy me another one. 20:09, August 18, 2015 (UTC) '' (t • ) 20:40, August 18, 2015 (UTC)]] Are you serious? What's wrong with the way I worded it? This is a NEW SERIES, THE CANON SEQUEL TO DRAGON BALL Z, I think that should take place over the stupid movies that were a foundation for the sagas in this series. Forgot to sign my name. SavageXKilla (talk) 00:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC)SavageXKila :First appearance is to be listed first, because, duh, it's the first. 00:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Bruh srsly SavageXKilla (talk) 00:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC)SavageXKilla :Srsly indeed. 23:54, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Battles We don't need the seperation of shows and the filler sections. Meshack (talk) 20:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) There's been much criticism of the wiki in the past for grouping all the fights in one bunch without separating the canon fights from the filler fights. This is a simple way to just keep them separate and make it clear to readers is all. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I've never seen critism on the wikia of such. Wouldn't it be better to see the battles in order of which when they happen? Meshack (talk) 20:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Meshack I agree with you the seperation isn't needed. The criticism happens off site on places like Gamefaqs Dragon Ball General board, Kanzenshuu and DBZF Forum and is one of many particular reasons given to why they do not like or use the wiki. The battles are in order except for the filler ones which I think should be separate. It just tells people what happened in what show without placing the Canon/Non Canon aspect into it. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) show an article. Don't continue the edits unless you can give us one Meshack (talk) 21:03, September 3, 2015 (UTC) That is one such link that gives issues on the wiki. There are comments in there that talk about how the fights are grouped up. I can only find one comment for now which says "I would take note on the battles that are filler." but the general idea is people aren't keen on how the anime only fights are listed alongside the "canon" fights. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Well me and Meshack dissagree and I undo your edits because I disaagree so use the article talk pages instead of readding your edit or you ccould and probably will end up blocked for edit warring. Also what you said last is bull because adding since you seperate theem and make an unnessery filler section anyone who has read the manga can tell you are placing the Canon/Non Canon aspect on the fights. Not everyone has read the manga which is what makes the separation necessary. Canon/Non Canon is a taboo topic on here and I'm listing them as that, people can decide for themselves. It is also not fair for you to remove my edits simply because you disagree, this isn't your wiki and I wouldn't remove your edits just because I disagreed. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :If a user disagrees with another user's edits they have the right to remove them and actually yes you have removed mine because you didn't agree with it the one where I undone user's on frieza for the battle crap. That logic fails because I disagree with your edits of my edits which means I could remove them back in return, making it go around in circles. I removed the one to continue editing my previous edit. 21:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Nobody has said anything about the manga and canon is a big topic but it doesn't run the wiki. I wish I could put Dragon Ball GT is not canon on every page related to it but I can't so... Meshack (talk) 21:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :and you still haven't found an article about not using the wiki because of the battles section Meshack (talk) 21:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Nobody runs the wiki, it's edited by fans for fans and should be made as reader friendly as possible. I gave one link that summaries the wiki's problem and this is one of them. I'm not about to find a needle in a haystack, like I said the general problem was just grouping the canon and non canon fights together in one pot and I'm attempting to rectify it. It's not like I'm removing any important information, I'm just being a little more specific that it previously was. 21:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :And the link showing the wiki's problems is where... :Nobody is controlling the wiki. It's unnecessary editing. Meshack (talk) 21:33, September 3, 2015 (UTC) It's not unnecessary. There's already separation for the major battles, movie battles and video game battles. Are the movie battles not considered major? Some filler fights have (anime only) next to it, however some do not, that's a consistency problem which I had fixed. Also heres the link http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=13791&start=180 21:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) stop trying to make the wiki different then it already is. Meshack (talk) 21:47, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Trying to make it different? I was just better grouping the battle section and making it consistent and tidier... 21:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) 100x Big Bang is completely right. The battle section is a horrible fucking mess. It doesn't discern battles that happened in the manga from the anime exclusive ones. Some people might but make a note of it but most don't bother. I've personally seen complaints about this in the past on the YouTube comments. This wiki is such a mess which is why Kanzenshuu are making their own wiki. Even when people try to make this wiki better others just come along and ruin it by turning back to the shit fest it was before. (unsigned user) *** Yeah unfortunately I've known this to be true for a while now. The wiki really is a mess but it's pointless trying to improve it because you'll have these entitled users who've been here longer who'll just remove everything because it's not the way THEY want it. 21:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) you need to agree. Organization is key, that's why there's a manga and anime section in the power heading but everyone has to agree. --Meshack (talk) 22:00, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Whose this everyone? There's no council on here. You and the other guy just removed it. You didn't give people the chance to even see it to decide if they did agree with it or not? There's now nothing there for anyone to agree with. You just decided by yourself that it wasn't needed and took it off. 22:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC)